She's Demoted
by ellithea
Summary: In life you'll never know what you've missing till it arrives...
1. 1st ACT

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I don't own BLEACH.  
Kubo-sama is the rightful owner.I'm just a fangirl messing around._

**Guys,**

_Yey!!!Ellithea here!!Wazzup people???hope you are all doing great!!_

_Well this fic is the first one who will feature an Original character.I hope you will support this._

_So thank you in advance and I do hope that you will learn to love Harusame as much as I loved creating her.I wish you will give her a chance!!!_

_So thats it...i guess...read and enjoy!!!_

_thanks a lot guys!!_

**ellithea**

_**She's Demoted  
**_

**by:**

_**ellithea**_

_________________________________________

**1st ACT:Haru-chan and Bya-kun's First Kiss**  
-----------------------------------------------

This is it.

I never thought this day will come.

As I now walked the path of my future and dream..okay that's too the truth is I just started striding the noisy corridor of swarming students.I tried to find my class I'm 1-A,hey what is that look?Sure I'am nobility,but I didn't use my families connection to get in the pilot class,I'm on my own man.

"Haru?"a familiar voice called.

"Huh?"I turned around seeing a girl I don't want to see.

"Oh,if it isn't you,are you in the pilot class?"she paused as if gathering bitchy powers."Let me guess...of course you are!!Your a Shihouin after all.."then she laughed maniacally with her minions.  
I thought bullies are extinct like their dinosaurs ancestors.

"Oh no,Mizuki-san,I didn't need to use my connections to get in..unlike some people I know.."I paused to add some dramatic effect"Well,the truth is I only use about...5% of my intellect and 2% of my beauty...and what do you know...I got the top marks.."I said while that bitches' face were in shock..

"...tha--"she stuttered,she's done for.

I thought she was speechless because of my prowess but I'm wrong.

I felt a reiatsu.  
He is fucking here.

"Kuu--kuchiki-sama"the bitch and her minions bowed low.

"Echinomiya-dono, I see your starting as well."he spoke with his usual icy tone.  
I prayed,hard.  
Oh God knows I prayed,so that by some miracle he will not sense me.  
I was wrong.

Well that is Kuchiki Byakuya for you.

"Harusame,your here,I thought we will go to school together.."he spoke deadly

"Oh,Byakuya,I thought,your not ready yet..you know...preparing your hair and stuff.."  
I smiled I sense his eyes throwing daggers.

"No,I'm very much prepared,I thought the reason you failed to join me is because you got lost again..in your house.."a ghost smile crawling in his face.

He knew my only weakness.  
Damn him.

But the bell rang and all went inside.

The class went on.  
The boys throwing me disgusting perverted stares.

Am Ireally that beautiful?

I reach for a mirror tuck in my bag to see if I have something on my face,  
maybe that is the reason I'm gathering those stares.  
I saw a girl with long black hair with purple shades up to her waist,hazel brown eyes,pale skin,she's wearing a semi-gloss cherry flavored lipgloss and a black choker with a silver crucifix pendant.

Not a dirt in sight.  
The bastards just love to stare.  
Casting away the thoughts of murdering the boys in my class,I catch a glimpse of the girls fantasizing Byakuya.  
He seemed annoyed.  
Well he is too good looking for his own good.  
No I wasn't watching him..nu.. uh...It just happen to took place when I turned my head to the right..I swear.

The bell rang.  
Breaktime.  
It is near.

There are girls were surrounding Byakuya while the boys are barricading me.

Commencing Operation:KISS

Uhmm..can I be excuse for the rest of my life??  
He spotted me.

Save me anyone.

The girls stopped,focusing there eyes on me.

This is gonna be messy.

It happened.

He pulled me by my waist and pin me against his chest.

I closed my eyes.

---------------------------------------

**__________LAST NIGHT___________**

"What????"I practically screamed.

"Do you want those boys throwing you perverted looks"he said

"Course I don't wanna but..."I retorted.  
No...no no no...I's definitely not an option.

"It's just a kiss"he is he so cute when smiling?It's unfair.

"No it's not."I said turning away hiding the blush forming in my cheeks.

"Is it your first?"he grinned leaning closer.

".....that's none of ..of your business!"I said while facing him.  
I'm guilty as charged.  
That will really be my first one.

But he stood up,going to the other side of the table where I sat.  
I stood up and walk away.  
Every step he made,a step I took backward,I hit the wall of his bedroom.

Holy shit.

I'm in his bedroom.  
Of course I'm.  
I'm always here since we were kids.  
We practically grew up together.  
And we are engaged.

He trapped me between his arms.  
Wait,these scenes were practically taken from a shoujo manga!Aren't you reading too much Bya-kun?

"Wh--aaat are you doing?"I said nervously.  
Hell anyone would be scared.  
Your chidhood friend and soon to be husband is pinning you into some wall,specifically a wall that happens to be in his bedroom where his bed is situated.

"Hmm...lets see,stealing a kiss?"he paused,tracing my lips"..surely you wouldn't mind,after all it's not your first.."he leaned closer,his lips were centimeters away.

The bastard will do it.

"Okay,you win,that will definitely be my 1st one..."I admitted looking down at my feet.I can't stare at him,  
I might do something I'am bound to regret.

"Can I have it?"he said

"No"I said softly

"But I'm planning in giving you mine."he whispered in my ear.  
That was sweetest thing I've heard since I was born.

"....wha--"the only syllable I can say,I looked at him and said:  
"Tommorow."

I think I just did something that will hurt me someday.

The day after that night I Shihouin Harusame fell in love with my best friend.

No that's quite wrong.

I think finally,I've realized and admitted that I really loved him after all.

______________________________________________________________________

**(A/N:What do you think?please review,I'm not really confident about this fic....  
Tell me what are your views about it..thanks)**


	2. 2nd ACT

**DISCLAIMER:**

The characters of the anime Bleach is not mine. BLEACH universe belongs to Kubo Tite –sama.

**Guys,**

_Eow Harusame is back; this story timeline is from future to past, then present._

_Please bear with this craziness (LOL) I promise everything will make sense as the story unfolds._

_Thank you and please review,_

**_ellithea_**

_**She's Demoted**_

_**by:**_

_**ellithea**_

**2nd ACT: Bya-kun's Wedding**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Your highness, I think I misheard you"  
A girl said while evident shock etched from her face.

'You've got to be kidding me'

"Harusame, you heard me right" a very handsome man said while sipping his tea.

"But sir, I have no intention of going--- back" she said.  
No way, no freaking way. She moved on, that's what she thought.

"But haven't you petitioned for it?" the man said. Raising his eyes from his tea.

"Ye—ss, uhmm…but, I think it'd… uhmm… unnecessary, your majesty" she knew it was hopeless; arguing with the Spirit King is insane.

"Wouldn't it be nice, to go back…I think he missed you too" he smiled "It's been 60 years…. I guess" the King teased. Yes the Spirit King has an interesting personality.

"But sir… he has. I--, I have a duty here" she said while looking at her feet. The last time she saw him was when, Hisana, their childhood friend died. She rushed in his side knowing that Byakuya won't breakdown to anybody, except her, or so she thought.

But he didn't opened up. It hurt her, deeply.

"Sereitei, needs you." the King said.  
But of course he had better plans, and another purpose.

"Your Majesty, I--, but." she said, she can't go back, not now. Not ever.

"No more buts, Knight of 9 Shihouin Harusame"

He said it her title with his order. She can't disobey.

'Dammit'

She kneeled down like a knight and placed her balled fist on her left chest.

"Yes, Your Highness, I Shihouin Harusame, shall return in Seiretei and take the post as…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kisuke" a black cat said while shifting its seat on a pillow.

"She's coming home" he paused fanning himself

"your sister" he continued while staring at the full moon.

"You think she still hates me?" the cat inquired

"Nah, you only left her with all the Shihouin clan expectations and engaged her to a different guy, causing her to run away and be separated to _him_, no, course she isn't mad at you" the man with a stripped green hat said.

"I love you and your sarcasm"

The cat curled up on the mans lap and drifted to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sen" he said while staring at the ceiling

Master…what is it???"It's spring" he replied softly

_Spring…huh…your favorite season…_

"Is that a sarcasm?" he said tenderly yet with annoyance

_No…_

"You know I hated spring," he said vainly

Hmmmm…. I doubt about that…

Then his zanpakutou giggled and her voice faded away.

He knew his beautiful zanpakutou was right, he loved it, spring that is, but he forced himself hating it, even though he knew hating spring is virtually impossible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-60 years ago-

"KNIGHT OF 9 SHIHOIUN HARUSAME HAS ARRIVED"

The doorman said.

The Kuchiki hall was decorated elegantly, with pink and white ribbons. Important people were gathering and all the captains are present.

Only one visitor is missing and now she had arrived. A guest from the royal palace, the representative of the king. For it is tradition, that when a noble marry, the king will send one of his knights to attend on his behalf. And in this particular occasion, she was chosen.

Every eyes turned on the new comer.

The girl wore a white outfit, a sleeveless kimono tucked in a skirt ending above her knee, she wore a tight black haori, pinned in the middle, emphasizing her hourglass figure, and a white obi with a black rose on it's side and ribbon dangling from it, hugging her waist. She wore a knee high black boots, with least two inches heels.  
Her hair was straight black with light waves in the end, and bangs framing her beautiful face.  
Accentuating her amber eyes was a dash of gray eye shadow.  
A silvery white katana, is seen peeking diagonally from both sides of her waist.

She's gorgeous.

But what caught everyone's attention was the black choker with a silver crucifix in her neck and the badge on her left chest.  
The badge was a proof, that she was a knight.  
The silver crucifix stated that she is the Knight of nine, or better known as "The hunter of the Silver Crucifix".

The groom approaches the newcomer. He nodded and bowed.  
"It's a pleasure that you can attend"

"It's nothing, how can I miss my childhood friend's wedding?" she smiled but her eyes stated otherwise.

_It hurts, terribly._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**(A/N:**

**Thank you so much!!! The flash back shall end in the next few chap!!! watch out!!-ellithea)**


	3. 3rd ACT

**DISCLAIMER:**

BLEACH and its characters belong to Kubo Tite-sama. Only Harusame and this concept belong to me.

**Guys,  
****Hi there!!!! 3****rd**** chapter's here!! As usual reviews are very much appreciated, so keep them coming. I couldn't continue without them!! Thanks guys and take care..**

**ellithea**

_"**She's Demoted"**_

**by:**

**_ellithea_**

**3rd ACT:** _**Haru- chan's New Position**_

**__________________________________________________________**

"We have a new captain"  
The Gotei 13 General Commander stated. All captains listened to him intently.  
So one of the posts that had been left for 5 years will be occupied. The burning question was who?

"Yama-jii I can't believe you had actually found one," the 8th division captain chirped in.

"Yes I have, Kyouraku- taichou, a very capable one at that." He added

"I hope she's a very beautiful girl," the pink haoried captain said with enthusiasm.

The old man chuckle at his subordinates remark and said,  
"She is"

"Do we know her?" the youngest in the squad asked, hoping that the new one will be trustworthy unlike the previous ones.

"A lieutenant maybe?" the fox faced captain of the 7th suggested.

"Some of our lieutenants have achieved bankai, so Komamura- taichou may be correct" the motherly captain said while looking at the general commanders direction.

The general is enjoying the guessing game and he was very amused by the captain's speculation, so he decided to prolong the game.  
"Not quite, Unohana- taichou" he said

" May I inquire who?" the captain of the sixth division said. This talk is senseless he thought.

"Oh you knew her very well, Kuchiki- taichou" he had been waiting for the stoic captain to speak up because he really want to see whatever reaction that will manifest in his handsome face.

"Kuchiki" cough "Rukia?" the thirteenth division captain said while coughing

"No" the old man said not taking his eyes off the 6th squad's captain

"Shihouin Yorouichi?" the captain of the 2nd said, unable to hide her excitement.

"No"  
The general said while observing the noble, and  
decided to add this statement,

"Well she is a Shihouin alright"

And there it is, an evident shock painted all over Kuchiki- taichou's face  
"Harusame" Byakuya said, earning a confused look from Hitsugaya- taichou.

He had never seen him this surprised, who is this Harusame, which had made the expressionless captain go in to shock.  
However realization hit the others, Harusame, oh yeah, that girl.

"Isn't she a knight?" the creepy captain of the twelfth said.

"I'm still a knight, Mayuri-san" a female voice said.

She then walked in, right there, on the aisle that the captain had made, due to there alignments.  
She was still wearing her knight's uniform and as usual her beauty is outstanding.

The sixth squad captain stared at the girl with shock.  
"Haru—same.."

"Hey, Byakuya" she said casually. Well it took her the whole night to rehearse this line and tone. So that she can deliver it perfectly. Damn the commander and king making her go through this mess.

The general commander, amused by this scene decided to interrupt  
"Please, formally introduce yourself"

"Gotei Juusan- tai, Kyu-ban-tai taichou Shihouin Harusame desu!! Yoroshiku!!" she said happily

Amidst it all Byakuya was surprised his ex is back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meeting Harusame walked to her new division.

The ninth.

She can still remember the surprise that was etched in Byakuya's face.  
He is still handsome as ever. Realizing what she is doing, the newly appointed captain mentally reprimanded herself. He was so over her, so she might as well follow and cast him the hell out of her life. This is just a job, and she should act professionally.  
Harusame was so absorbed in her thoughts that she bumped on someone.

"Ouch" she said while rubbing her nose

The man whom she bumped, turned around and looked at the girl,'I didn't sensed her' he thought, brushing those thoughts away he decided to give the clumsy girl a piece of his mind.  
"Watch were your going!" he said annoyingly

Harusame looked at the man and said,  
"Sorry, I shouldn't –" but something caught her eye so she blurted, "-- what the hell!!!!"

"Excuse me?" The man said in confusion

"What's that on your face!" she said while pointing something in his face.

"What is?" he replied while consciously touching his cheeks. Is there some oddity in there that may have caused this violent reaction? He thought.

"You have a freakin' sexual position tattooed on your face? Are you a pervert?" she lashed out and cast a man a disgusting look.

"No I'm not!" He exclaimed in defense while blushing madly

"For your information, it means something!!" he added. How dare she! Thinking him as some low class pervert.  
'There is nothing wrong in tattooing the number 69 on you face 'he thought

"Whatever" she said while rolling her eyes

"Your new here, what is you division?" he said while crossing his arms in front of his chest. He then looked at the girl from head to toe she's quite pretty, he thought.

"Ninth" she reluctantly answered, what's with the weird look that he was giving her, Harusame thought.

"A new recruit huh? And by the way why are you wearing your uniform that way?" he inquired

She then looked down at her outfit; well she did changed it a little, okay maybe not a little.  
Her shikahusho is now sleeveless, and the standard hakama pants is now changed into a pencil cut skirt ending above her knee, the white obi is now changed into a black corset- obi like, with a big white rose on the side and dangling silver ribbons.  
And to top all that she is wearing a black knee high socks and she even changed the usual straw sandals into a stiletto version of it.  
Well thinking about it, she is still wearing her knight's uniform; she only changed the color from white to black.

"What is wrong with my uniform?" she asked innocently as if she didn't know what is he talking about.  
"Besides, your not in the position to question me, given that you cut your sleeves too, who are you anyway?"

'She's right, damn her!' he thought  
He decided to roll on with the conversation and answered her.  
"Kyu-ban-tai fukutaichou, Hisagi Shuuhei"

"Hmmm…. so your Hisagi Shuhei huh?" she said while standing on one foot and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"That is Hisagi- fukutaichou to you," he corrected

"You? What is your name?"

"Me? Shihouin Harusame" she said with glee

"What?" he said in surprise.  
'This cocky woman is his new captain?'

"Yup heard me right" she replied

"Taichou?!" he said while bowing  
"My deepest apologies maa'm" he continued, 'Damn, I'm planning to impress the new captain!! What have I done, wait, I can't sense her reiatsu very well; she can conceal it that much?' he thought

"Don't mind it, by the way my Haori is in my office right?" she asked

"Hai Taichou" he answered

"Good, I'd like to introduce myself with everyone" she then walked and headed for her new office, leading to her new life.

God help her.

_____________________________________________________________________

**_(A/N; Thanks!!! Reviews please!!! - ellithea)_**


	4. 4th ACT

**DISCLAIMER:**

BLEACH and its characters belong to a certain Kubo Tite-sama. Only Harusame and this concept belong to me, ellithea.

**Guys,**

_**Hi there!!!! 4****th**** chapter's here!! As usual reviews are very much appreciated, so keep them coming. I couldn't continue without them!! Also please support Harusame!!**_

ellithea

**"_She's Demoted"_**

**by:**

_ellithea_

**4th ACT:** _Haru- chan's and Bya- kun's engagement_

* * *

No freaking way.

First she was demoted and now she is to be married?  
What the hell !?!

"No, I've told you that I wouldn't be engaged to anyone" she lashed out.

"Harusame-sama, now that your back we are expecting that you had a change of hearts." The eldest in the council said.

"No, and that is final, if you want heirs I'll adopt." She said while standing up. As usual this council meetings are nonsense.

"But it isn't our bloodline" one of the elders said, as if begging her to change her mind.

"Doesn't matter" she replied coolly

"But a pureblood is needed" the elder said in desperation

"What are we?? Vampires? In need of pure bloods?" she blurted out.

The head of the council sighed.

"Harusame- sama you need to be married and you can't do anything about it."

She head for the door and glanced above her shoulders,  
"Watch me" she said with a challenging smile.

* * *

"This discussion is over",  
A very handsome man said coldly

"Please reconsider", an elder woman said in a pleading tone.

"I would not repeat myself" the noble looked at her with his gray eyes.

"You have no choice" the elderly man said while sipping his tea.

The remark has caused the 6th squad captain to raise an eyebrow,

"Why is that?"

"We'll do anything" the old man said in determination

Kuchiki Byakuya headed for the door and said behind him,  
"Go try"

* * *

The shoji door opened revealing an elderly man sitting while sipping tea, "Konbanwa, Souichirou- dono" the newcomer said

"Ryoga- dono" the sitting man said while nodding his head in greeting.

"Let us get to the point, shall we?" Ryoga said while taking a seat opposite Souichirou.

"Of course, by the way our princess is stubborn as ever" the head elder of the Shihouin said.

The other old man sighed, relating to his companion,  
"As well as our prince"

"I think we have no choice but to resort to _that_ method" he replied in determination

"I see, those kids have left us with no choice" the other man nodded

"What baffles me, is why they are refusing this engagement" Ryoga said while touching his chin,  
"Given that they are formerly in love with each other" he added

"That is beyond us my friend, beyond us" Souichirou answered.

* * *

The beautiful captain of the ninth raised her gaze at his vice-captain and exclaimed,  
"Huh?"

"Taichou, you are assigned to a mission" Hisagi- fukutaichou said

"I heard you the first time," she said in annoyance.

This is unacceptable! Utterly unacceptable!

"Oh, why are you surprised then?" The tattoed vice- captain said in confusion.

The Kyuban- tai taichou stood up and pound her fist on her oak table.  
"They had assigned me to on guard duty!  
Me, the Knight of nine Shihouin Harusame, I may be demoted but this is outrageous!" she said while her reiatsu flared.

Hisagi, was shocked by sudden pressure, good thing his captain has superior reiatsu control.  
"I think so," he said

Harusame turned to leave, her customized haori billowing behind her.

Her haori is akin to Ichigo's bankai coat, minus the flared ends. And its sleeves are not tight but the usual one.  
And her obi-corset like with the rose on the side and ribbon dangles pinning it on the center.

"That old man (General Commander) has a very rotten sense of humor", she blurted out while exiting her office.

"Yeah, I think so too" Hisagi agreed.

* * *

"What the?" she said after finishing drinking a champagne.

The 6th captain walked towards her and said,

"I see you had been called as well"

Harusame made growling sounds and pound her fist on the wall once. The gesture brought a small smile on Byakuya's lips. Good thing no one is watching.  
He was amused that her temper is still the same. His train of thoughts was ended when Harusame lashed out.

"That's it, that old man has lost it" she exclaimed

A waitress approached the captains and served them champagnes.

Harusame smiled, enhancing her beautiful features. The girl was intimidated by her beauty and blushed. Once the 9th division captain begun drinking she offered some to the 6th division captain. Byakuya looked at her and reached for one glass.

"Thank you" he said.

The girl blushed madly. This is the first time that he had gotten this close to him. He is very handsome. After the captain had gotten his glass she made a haste retreat and glanced one more time to their direction.

"They are perfect with each other." She said to herself.

Not just because of their looks. Sure they look good with each other, given that they are both dashing. But there is something about them that is giving the impression that they are made for each other.

Even the ever- stoic face of the 6th division captain softened a little. There is sure something about the new captain.

"Even so, it is our mission, maybe this function was threatened" Byakuya said commenting on Harusame's statement.

"What could have possibly go wrong on a party?" Harusame said while rolling her eyes, her hands on her waist.

Two old men caught the 2 captains attention. They knew this two very well.

"That is" Byakuya said in an amused tone.

Harusame look at that direction with horror, and the next scenes shock the hell out of her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is our honor and pleasure to announce the pending marriage of the two great clans" Souichirou announced

"It is indeed one of the greatest day on Kuchiki and Shihouin's clans history, I would like to call on the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan Kuchiki Byakuya- sama" Ryoga declared

"And the 23rd princess of the Shihouin clan, Shihouin Harusame- sama" they said in unison.

"What?" Byakuya muttered as the spotlights were shone on them.

"How dare them" Harusame tried to cover her eyes due to the spotlights' brightness.

"I can't believe they had gone this far," Byakuya said while flashing a death stare on the elder's direction.

"Congratulations" one of the guest said.

"Huh?" the only word that Harusame had managed to say as the guests started to shake her hands while extending their greetings.

"Didn't think they will end up together again." One of the guest commented that brought blood on Harusame's cheek.

"I'm so happy for you Kuchiki- sama" one guest said.

"Harusame- sama, you are lucky to have a guy like that" a girl said while planting a kiss on Harusame's cheek.

"What? You got it--" she said trying to explain. She can't remember agreeing to be his fiancée again. It's a misunderstanding, rather it is a freakin' trap!

Everyone was shocked when Byakuya placed an arm around Harusame's waist. And blocking her protectively, with his other one.

"We shall excuse ourselves"

"Byakuya what are--?" Harusame said in shock.

She can't recall being friendly to Byakuya again.  
Well in fact she seemed to be forgetting a lot of things today. Well except the fact that one holding her in his arms intimately is his freakin' ex!!

"Let's go now, Haru" Byakuya said without making eye contact, his arms tightening around her.

Harusame was even more surprised when her old nickname came out of his lips easily.  
"Okay" she replied.

Then Byakuya released her only to capture her hands and dragged her across the hall.

"Souichirou-dono, they are leaving" one of the elders present said.

"Let them" he replied  
"And by the way call the head guard and give him this, it's the plan" he added

"This is---this is" the man said in horror and shock.

"Brilliant isn't it?" Ryoga said with an evil smirk

* * *

**(A/N: Cliff hanger!!! hehehehhehehehe…see yah next time!!! – ellithea )**


	5. 5th ACT

**DISCLAIMER:**

BLEACH is mine.

-Kubo Tite

**Guys,**

**Wazzup!!! 5****th**** chapter's here!! I love review s and comments!!! Keep them coming!!PLEASE?!?!! Also please support Harusame!!**

ellithea

**"_She's Demoted"_**

**by:**

**_ellithea_**

**5th ACT:** _Bya-kun's aggressiveness_

(Will be told in _**Harusame's**_ point of view)

* * *

'What is wrong with him?' I thought while he dragged me across buildings.

His hands still clasped against mine. Well the feeling is quite nostalgic, it's been years since the last time he held it, wait am I just reminiscing with a ridiculous smile on my face?? Damn it!! I'm supposed to forget the bastard.

"Waaahhhhh!!" I voiced out

Byakuya looked at my direction and asked.

"Something wrong?" he asked

Geez, does he have to hear it? I quickly smiled and replied  
"Nothing, and oh, where are we going?" I said hoping to change the subject.

He just looked at me and replied, "In my office"

"Why?" I asked

"We need to discuss this, privately, only in my office that I'm confident that there is no spy ware or any kind." He said coolly. Then he landed dragging me with him.

When my feet touched the ground he released my hand and said, "Follow me"

I took steps toward him and stared at my palm, it kinda smelled like the perfume I recommended for him, It looks like he hadn't changed his brand of scent, I'm not happy or touched that he is still using it, you have no evidence.

I bumped into him not because of my day dreaming, okay a little bit, and also it was dark on his hallway, it looks like his useless lieutenant forgot to turn on the lights again.

"Ouch sorry" I said, good thing it was dark or he will saw my cheeks red in embarrassment.

I heard a click then the lights turned on, she opened the door and held it for me, "Thank you" I muttered

"Do you want tea?" he asked

"No, I'm fine" I replied, well the truth is I'm kind of thirsty, but I can't afford to stay here long. It's already dark and it is not advisable for two healthy grown ups be alone on the dark.

"Very well" he said while taking a seat on the chair behind his desk.

He motioned for me to sit down but I want to remain standing so I can be outta here fast.

No I'm not scared that he might do something to me, he isn't the type. But rather I'm afraid I might do something to him or tell him something that I will regret.

"Have they told you about this engagement?" He inquired.

"Yes" I answered

"How did you respond?" he asked

"I refused" I replied, I'm tempted to ask him his answer but I'm also scared of what it is, even though I have an idea of what it is.

"I refused too" he said.

"I see" Ouch, damn you Byakuya you didn't have to rub it in.

"I can't believe they had---" he stopped when he clutched his head as if in pain or something I was quickly in his side and touched his forehead, it was hot.

"You have a fever" I said

"It is nothing" he said with eyes closed.

Nothing my ass, you are burning up, I thought. This is what I hate about men. They are obviously sick yet they want to make the people around them think that they are absolutely fine.

"Nothing? You are burning up!!" I said while touching his neck with my with the back of my hand,

"Let's go to the 4th division" I added

"I'm fine, no need to make a fuss" he said

"Shut up and listen Byakuya, your sick whether you like it or not" I lashed out, my temper rising.

"You still love to yell at me" he said with a half smile. He is still cute when he does that.

"Wha—t..?" all I managed to say, unable to control my blushing cheeks. You really love to play with me, Byakuya, I love and hate you for that.

Byakuya looked at me, and leaned on his chair's back rest while tilting his head back

"Just remove my Kenseikan for me, it is making my headache worse" he said while closing his eyes.

"Okay, sure" I replied quickly. I hated that hairpiece of his. It looks like hair rollers or something.

Gently tugging it away from his hair I smiled when I remembered that I used to do this when we were younger.

Realizing that I was, once again relieving the past I shook those thoughts and concentrate on the task.

"Thanks Haru" he said after I finished removing the hairpiece.

I was once again, surprised that he called me that twice, I'm really happy, yet scared that I might fall in love again.

"My nickname is back," I said casually, to regain my composure.

I checked his temperature again and decided to get some first aid.

"Okay wait here, stay put, I'm going to check the medicine cabinet and get some water and ice pack okay?" I said while turning away. He just nodded while eyes closed so I headed for the door.

As I walk the hallway, I'm wondering why Byakuya is softer now, unlike the last time I saw him. The last time we talk, well he barely talk, he seemed cold and inhuman or something. But now it feels like the old Byakuya is returning. Maybe it is because of his new sister. I didn't know if it is bad or what but I'm afraid my resolve will crumble. I need to get out of Seiretei and return to my old life. I don't belong here anymore. Geez, I hate being demoted!!

Getting the items that I need I headed back to his office and I realized that the lights were turned off.

"Huh? Byakuya? Why is it dark in here?" I said while visualizing where the heck is he. I saw him standing in front of his desk.

"I thought I have told you to stay put?" I said while taking a closer look at him. He is standing there with his hair down and his scarf gone, showing his chest, the full moon serving as his backdrop.

He is gorgeous in the moonlight.

I blushed at having these silly thoughts and decided to turn around to get the switch.

"Geez, you even turned the lights off, if you want to sleep--- whaa—t?"

I was surprised, the things fell in my hands, and suddenly the sick man that I have left minutes ago became the most aggressive man I ever met.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I exclaimed.

* * *

(3rd Person's point of view)

"I wonder what they are doing now" Souichirou said while drinking some sake.

"Enjoying themselves I think" Ryoga said while pouring himself a cup.

Souichirou gave a little chuckle and said,

"I want to know who drank our little potion?"

"If Harusame- sama did, I think Byakuya- sama can control the situation, but it will be bloody if Byakuya –sama drank it, seeing that he is a man," Ryoga said while emptying the contents of his cup.

"Your right, but it is for the best" Souichirou said while giving his friend a toast.

* * *

(Harusame's point of view)

"I missed you," he said in a caressing voice.

His hands are on my wrists, pinning me against the door.

This is bad.

"What are saying?? Get off, are you out of your mind?" I said while breaking free. Oh this is bad!! Freaking bad!! What is with him?

"Don't you want me?" he said sensually leaning closer, one of his hands caressing my hair.

Don't want you? Who the hell wouldn't want you? You're the sexiest thing in Soul Society.  
But of course I can't tell him that.

"I---, please Byakuya" All I manage to say as he pressed his body against mine. Then I felt him tugging my robe off my shoulders,

"Stop that!" I said in defense as I wrenched myself free.

I managed to jump away from him. I landed in front of his desk while breathing heavily.

I clutched my robes around me; it must have been torn when I jumped.

I'm in a worst possible situation!!

Somebody help me!!

"Evasive today aren't we?" he said while facing me, the torn fabric of my robes in his hands.

His shikahusho was slightly open and he was smiling teasingly, then he shunpoed in front of me.

I was surprised, so I took some steps backward.

"Yikes, what is wrong with you?" I asked. Oh no, I'm starting to panic!! Kuchiki Byakuya is, planning on doing something to me for Christ sake!!

"Nothing is wrong with me…" he said while taking steps forward.

"Don't come near me, or you'll regret it" I said in a low voice.

"If I catch you, you wouldn't regret it," he said while casting a rather scary and dangerous look at my direction.

"Whaa—t??" I stuttered.

I won't regret it? What is he planning on doing to me?? Whaaa!!! I don't even want to know!  
Byakuya started walking towards me, every step he took a backward step I made.

Okay you got it; I was soon backed on the edge of his table.

He smiled, devilishly. I felt like a mouse that have been cornered,

"Byakuya this isn't funny"

"All you have to do is stay there and let me do all the work" with that, I was pinned on the table surface, his arms cushioning my fall. He was hovering over me, dangerously. It's bad I can feel it.

He then started removing the torn robes away from me. I flinched instinctively and exclaimed,

"Hands off, there is really something wrong with you" I exclaimed while covering myself.

His hands are on the side of my shoulders. I tried to get up, good thing my feet is not too elevated in the ground I managed to get up a little but he held my wrists and kept me in place.

"Will you stop struggling or I'll have to bind you?"

He said teasingly on my ear.

"Bi---iind me?"

Huh? Did I hear it right? The bastard will use a kidou spell on me? Oh no, this isn't good. I'm in danger for Christ sake! Byakuya is a good kidou caster!

"Yes, would you prefer that?" He smiled sexily and leaned closer that our noses touched.

Maybe due to desperation I managed to slip off him. I landed in a vast space in his office and still breathing heavily, with my heart, pounding out of my rib cage. He turned to my direction and walked.

"Stop! Stay there, Byakuya or I'll scream," I said with a threat. Oh no, somebody help!

"Scream?" he said while raising an eyebrow

He gave a small laugh and smiled devilishly, he looked so sexy that fangirls will drool.

"Oh you will be screaming in no time"

"That's---" I blushed madly, he will make me scream? Holy shit, I need to get away from this place!

Then he started walking he looked hot, and I swear I'm scared not turned on.

"I'm warning you, don't take another step," I said, I felt like I'm beginning to cry.

"Hush Haru, be a good girl and be mine" he said muskily, his eyes flashing evilly. I need to protect myself he can't do this me. I need to resort in violence.

"Way of destruction number----whaa---" I didn't finished my incantation; he pounced me and threw me in the cushion. I'm done for!!

"Gotcha" he said as he landed above me, trapping me there,

"Way of binding number 4, crawling rope" he said, and then my hands went above my head and were wrapped with golden chains made of spiritual energy. This is serious, somebody, anybody help!!!

"Release me Byakuya, dammit, I'll sue you for sexual harassment" I said with evident panic in my voice.

"How about if I make you surrender, in that case you will consent" he said as he traced my lips with his fingertips.  
"You'll submit and give yourself to me, willingly" he whispered.

"If I get out of here, I'll kill you," I said in a low tone.

"That is not threatening Haru, especially not from some girl tied on a cushion, after all, you are at my mercy" he replied with a smile, while pushing the robes off my body.

I closed my eyes tightly my heart beating loudly. I prayed that the earth will open and swallowed me. Anything just make the man I love stop from whatever he is doing.  
He was about to untie my obi that I got really frightened it's real, he will really do it.

"Stop, don't do this…please…Byakuya…" I said, my voice cracking I can feel myself starting to cry.

He stopped undressing me and leaned forward wiping my tears away.  
"Hush…Harusame" he whispered tenderly.

Strangely I can feel myself calming. I felt that the Byakuya I know has returned and I'm now perfectly safe. I sobbed and tried to say his name,

"Byaku--" but the rest of the syllables was muffled by a heart-stopping kiss from him.

And everything went blank.

* * *

(A/N; WHAAAAAAA!!!!! Byakuya here is so sizzling sexy hot!! What happened to him!!?? You'll know soon enough!! Bwahahahaha!!!! Stay tuned!!- ellithea)


	6. 6th ACT

**DISCLAIMER:**

BLEACH and its concept belongs to a great manga- ka, named Kubo Tite- sama.

Ellithea is not great but she owned Harusame and this fic's plot.

**Guys,**

**Wazzup!!! 6****th**** chapter is here!! I love reviews and comments!!! Thank you if you are reading this, please drop me a line okay? Thank you all!!**

ellithea

"_She's Demoted"_

**by:**

_**ellithea**_

**6****th**** ACT:_ Haru-chan's wake up call_**

**__________________________________________________________________  
_**

Lieutenant Abarai Renji whistled as he walked to his office.

He had heard about the fiasco at his captain's surprise engagement. He had heard that he dragged the beautiful 9th squad captain out of there.  
Heck he didn't believe it at first there is no way that his captain will act that way.  
But after Matsumoto- fuku-taichou shown him some video footage he believed it right away.  
Renji reached the doorknob on his Captain's office; he felt his reiatsu in there and as well as another one. He recognized it to be the spiritual signature of 9th division captain.  
He thought that maybe they are discussing something. He decided to lean forward, planning to eavesdrop.

"It's quiet in there" he said to himself. Curious he opened the door and entered.

What he saw shocked the hell out of the red head vice captain.  
There on Kuchiki Byakuya's office's floor were robes, shinigami robes to be precise.

And it seems that they were discarded in haste.

He picked up a Haori and saw the number 6 on the back. Walking forward he stepped on a skirt, a female skirt, which looked like the skirt the 9th division captain, wore.  
Heart pounding he felt the presence of the owner of the clothes nearby. Approaching the cushion, he can feel sweat beads forming in his fore head.

Good thing the cushion faced the window so whatever or whoever is sleeping there will not be seen when you open the door.

Peeking his mouth dropped.

His suspicions were right. There on his captain's cushion were two persons.  
His captain is sleeping on the edge while holding a very beautiful lady in his arms, his chin above her head. The one he held was cuddling in his chest, her face on his neck.

And they are both wearing nothing, only the white sheet that is covering them.  
Renji was dumb stricken. After he had processed the images he saw he gasped and screamed the hell out of there.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed while running away.

The noise woken Byakuya up, he gently opened his gray eyes and tried to focus.

When he tried to withdraw his hands on his "pillow" only to find out that the one he was holding was not a pillow.

Shocked, he jerked his hands away from her, but his hands brushed at Harusame's bare back. The girl cuddled closer to him wrapping her arms around him tightly, her breasts pressing against his skin.

Byakuya flinched,  
'What the--?' he thought.

He tried to move out of his position but his movement woken Harusame.  
She opened her hazel eyes and looked up, as if trying to recognize the face of the one holding her.

Suddenly realization is starting to hit her.  
As she tried to scream Byakuya placed his palm over her mouth.

"Calm down, Haru, I didn't know what happened either, okay, now, relax and we will sort this out." He said in a soothing voice.  
Harusame nodded and Byakuya removed the hand in her mouth.

"Byakuya, I---" she tried to speak but she felt reiatsu approaching their location.

"That is my squad members, that idiot lieutenant of mine must have caused a commotion." He said in his usual tone.

Byakuya sat up the sheets falling off his shoulders Harusame looked away but sat up as well, clutching the sheets around her chest.  
"Let us get out of here, I can't let you be seen in that state." He said, looking at her.

Well he got to admit, she really is sexy, wrapped in a blanket, barely concealing her. It is sure to make everyone who looked at her, fantasize her. And he didn't like the thought of that.

"Okay, I'll just put my clothes on" she said while blushing

Byakuya blushed a little thinking that he might be the one who removed them off her.  
"Alright I'll turn around while you dressed," he said "And Haru can you get my pants?" he added

Harusame blushed at the request.  
She then got up and walked to retrieve their clothing, she picked up Byakuya's pants and threw it on his direction.

She then spotted her own robe, only to see that they were torn, it must have been stripped off her by force.  
She blushed madly, thinking that Byakuya might be responsible for this.

"Hurry, they are coming," he said

"Byakuya, there is a little problem" she admitted

"What?" he asked

"My robes is torn," she said quietly

"What? How torn?" he said in confusion

"It must have been removed from me forcibly," she said while blushing.

'Forcibly?' he thought. I yanked her clothing with impatience?  
"I see, just wrap the sheets on your body I'll just carry you." He said while composing himself.

"Okay"

Harusame then walked towards the cushion and retrieved the blanket.  
She then wrapped it on her securely but stopped midway.

"Taichou?? Are you alright?" the men of the 6th said.

Then without a warning Byakuya jumped on her direction only wearing his hakama pants, with their zanpakutou on his waist.  
"Hold on tight," he said while sweeping her off her feet, bridal style, then jumped off the window.

Harusame wrapped her hands on his neck.

Byakuya leapt from building to buildings.  
"Let us head for my manor," he said

"Okay" Harusame replied.

They had arrived on his manor, well in front of his room to be precise. Harusame's heart has once again begun to pound.  
Byakuya opened his shouji door and gently put Harusame down. The air is somewhat tenuous so she decided to start a little chat.

"I hope I'm not heavy" she said while entering the room.

"Not at all" he replied

"I'm going to ask my sister for a spare yukata, stay here", he said as he walked toward the door.

"Byakuya" she called

"Yes?" he inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Your only wearing your pants." She said while suppressing a laugh.

Byakuya looked down, and a faint color started to paint his cheeks, thanks to his years of emotion suppressing, he didn't blush in full blast.  
"Your right" he said casually "I'm going to get change"

Harusame, unable to control it anymore, began laughing. She even fell in her knees clutching her stomach.  
"The face you made, was--- was hilarious!!" she said between giggles.

"I can see, that you still find it amusing to laugh at me" Byakuya replied with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"You bet I do" Harusame said still smiling.

"Well, I can see that you as well, haven't changed" he said while facing her, a ghost smile on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Harusame asked in confusion.

"Still careless" Byakuya said with a poker face.

"Huh?" she asked

"You are giving me a very nice view" he answered.

Harusame, as if getting what he meant, started to look down. Well here she is sitting sprawled on the floor the blanket dangling from her breast.  
She quickly gathered it up and looked at Byakuya annoyingly.

"You are still a pervert, you could have told me!" she said while pouting.

"I don't recall being a pervert, Haru- chan, you are just clumsy" he said then broke into a chuckle.

Harusame blushed. This scene happened many times before, and he will say that same line every time.  
"But you always enjoyed it" she said while glaring at him.

He paused as if recalling past memories, then he said;  
"Yes, just like the old times."

Harusame, was shocked, old times, yes just like the old times.

'Crap, he got me again'

She thought, as she realized that she had managed to fall in love with him again.

* * *

(nothing to say)


	7. 7th ACT

DISCLAIMER:

The anime BLEACH is ellithea's favorite anime, but it is definitely not hers.

**"She is Demoted"**

**by:**

**_ellithea_**

**7****th**** ACT:**_**Haru- chan and Bya-kun's confusion**_

**

* * *

**

It is 2:00am and Harusame, since the last 7 hours is staring at her ceiling.

Processing everything that had happened.  
She had been engaged again to him.

They had laugh together like old times.

She tried to remember what happened last night. But the last thing she remembered is when she was removing the kenseikan from Byakuya. Then blank.

What could have erased her memory?

'_Maybe your activity last night, is so mind blowing it screwed your brain' _a cocky man's voice said  
Harusame was surprised upon hearing this; it's been a while since she had heard that voice.

"I thought we are not on speaking terms?" she said.

Suddenly a silvery reiatsu started emitting from her zanpakutou.

Her sword had materialized.

There stood on the side of her bed was a man with long silver hair. He is wearing a pure white kimono touching the ground. The sleeves concealing his hands. He was handsome. Out of this world to be exact. He looked like a celestial guardian or something.

His ash colored eyes looked at her with amusement.

"What is it Ginryuu(silver dragon)?" she asked while closing her eyes.

"Can't I come out and see you?" he asked

"I thought you are angry at me" she said.

Ginryuu sat on the bedside and placed his hands on the sides of her waist, and then leaned closer.  
"How can I be angry at my princess?" he said with a grin.

Harusame opened her eyes and looked at her zanpakutou, "Well I basically refused to talk to you in the past 2 months, you must be angry" she said

"Such childish provocations" he said while caressing her cheek.

"You are against of me going back here in Seiretei" she muttered.

"No, I'm against of you returning here with your heart and head so messed up." He replied withdrawing his hand from her face.

Harusame, suddenly sat up and hugged Ginryuu tightly.  
"Ryuu, what am I gonna do?

She said a she buried her face on his neck.

"Follow your heart this time" he said.

He then pulled away and cupped her face with his hands and pressed his forehead against her.

"Yeah right.." was Harusame's weak reply.

Ginryuu smiled and pressed his lips on her. Her eyes widen for a second but softened then closed completely.  
"Think about it tomorrow, sleep for now" he said as he laid her on her pillows and tucking the covers around her.

"What troublesome masters we have" a female voice said.

"Sure is Senbonzakura, sure is" he replied to the gorgeous girl behind him.

* * *

_**-80 years ago-**_

"What?" the 23rd Shihouin princess exclaimed

"Yes, we will call off your engagement" Her father said

"But father, why?" Harusame asked.

"Your sister's abandonment of her duty had also lead to the cancellation of her marriage.  
The head of the clan must be married to a noble who is not the heir, Byakuya- sama is the head of his clan, he can't marry you because you are the head of our clan now" Shihouin Daisuke said.

"But how about you and mother? Isn't she the head of the Shiba clan?" she asked.

She can't accept it, the fact that she will be married to someone else.

"Chigusa and I have no one else. There is no available person of the same prestige who can be engaged to us, so the council had decided to marry the two of us." Her father said, he looked at her daughter. She is now on the verge of crying.

"I--- refuse, if it is not Byakuya, then forget that I have consented in marrying!" she yelled then dashed out of the room.

Leaving her father shocked at his daughter's outburst.

* * *

_**-PRESENT TIME-**_

_What do think about Harusame? ………..  
_A female voice asked

"What about her?" Byakuya said stopping the stroke of his brush.

_Do you still love her?………  
_She inquired

"You know the answer to that," he said while continuing his paperwork.

_Would I ask if I know…  
_She asked in an oblivious tone.

"………" Byakuya heed no reply, of course he is disturbed by the recent events. She is back. Harusame is back after she had left, 80 years ago. How is he supposed to react? After all that happened, he doesn't know anymore.

_How about Hisana, 60 years is long enough….  
_Sen said. The truth is she doesn't want to bring up this name, but she knew that it couldn't be helped.

Byakuya stiffen upon hearing her name.  
"Don't bring her into this" he said coldly.

_Being in the wrong place causes all suffering. If you're unhappy where you are move…  
_She said.

"If you want to say something, say it clearly, Senbonzakura" his cold reply

_You perfectly know what I'm talking about…  
_She whispered before her voice vanished.

* * *

9th division barracks.

_Love is something we can't live without, that's why human souls needs it and craves for it…  
_Her zanpakutou whispered in her head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harusame said in annoyance.

_Hime(princess), do you think 80 years is long enough?….  
_He stated.

"For what Ryuu?"  
She is quite guessing where this conversation will go.

_For denying yourself of happiness….  
_He said

"It's just…not for me, that is all"

_Absurd…you are just a coward back then…  
_He continued

"What are you implying?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

_Get what you want…_

"It is too late for us, I've decided to let go of him on that day, 80 years ago" she paused then sighed, "You know that"

_But you are not that successful…  
_He teased.

"Maybe so, but I left him, I chose my dream over him…"

_Nonsense…you left him for someone else's dream…_

_"_They loved each other…" she said weakly

_So did you…_

"Loved me?" she stated with indifference, "Hah, but he made no attempt to stop me"

_He loved you enough to let you go…  
_He said then his voice vanished.

Ginryuu's word made sense, she thought.

Maybe he was right.

* * *

The wind is blowing gently on her face it is peaceful. Her talk with Ginryuu yesterday kept bugging her.

Harusame was alone sitting on her room's veranda while eating some pretzels; she then felt a familiar pulse,  
"Byakuya??"

"Good evening Harusame" the 6th squad captain said as he landed in front of her.

Harusame eyed him; he is wearing his sleeping yukata. As if he had gotten out of bed just to see her,  
"Good evening, what brings you here?" she asked

"I presume you are aware that the incident on our supposed engagement is all around Seiretei" he began while taking a seat next to her.

"I know, it's quite the news around here" Harusame said with a half smile.

Byakuya stared at the full moon and began,  
"The Shihouin Clan, demands that I take full responsibility to what have I done to you"

Harusame raised her eyebrow,  
"Done? But you didn't do anything" she ended while suppressing a blush.

"We can't be sure, besides, many saw the footage of me taking you away from the hall" he said while closing his eyes, praying that nothing happened that night.

"They have no proof!" Harusame said, well she can't be confident that nothing did happen, but she is still hopeful.

"The clothes on my office" he continued, that evidence is great, the elders of the Shihouin clan are pressuring him to be a man and take full responsibility.

Harusame just stared at him with mixed emotions.

"Also that lieutenant of mine's babbling is worsening it even more," he stated with annoyance

"I see, so it is for the preservation of your clan's dignity," she said with a hurt tone, so that's it, it is for upholding the rules.

"Don't worry, I don't mind the incident anymore, no harm is done"

"The damage is done, we need to prevent it from worsening." Byakuya stated

Harusame looked at him with anger and stood up,  
"You talk as if everything is business," she paused gathering herself,  
"Tell you what, I don't care if they think that I'm some loose woman, and I certainly don't want the pity marriage either" she exclaimed

"It's not pity marriage" he said firmly "And you know it"

"Oh really? Then what is it?" she said,

It is falling apart again like that day 80 years ago.  
Byakuya stared at her,  
"We are engaged since the day we are born, it was never cancelled…" he admitted and pulled some paper from his robe, "I saw the contract this morning"

"What? What do mean it was never cancelled" she asked in confusion, she then reached for the paper and scanned it,

"My father told me he will cancel it, that I'm to marry someone else" she said in disbelief, after all this years? What had initiated her to go is just a misunderstanding?

He looked at her, as if realizing the reason of her departure 80 years ago.  
"Is that the reason why you ran away?"

"…" She just turned around fighting the tears back,

"Tell me Byakuya, what would have happened if I stayed?" she asked,  
"Would you choose me over her?"

"I--" He was taken aback, that time he thought that Harusame was determined to go. She was the one who left.  
'She left me' this is what he thought

"I knew it, I always knew, Hisana, you loved her, even though we are engaged" she said while turning around.

"How about you Harusame? You chose your career over me" He snapped back.

"Yes that is right, I'm not the type who will force herself on someone" she said while tears falling in her eyes

"Did you even loved me?" she asked while wiping her eyes with her sleeves." You didn't even stop me did you?"

"I loved you enough to let you go" he said

"Such words, shove them all to hell!!" she lashed to then turned to leave.

Byakuya held her arm and pulled her towards him,

"What? Running again?" he hissed

"Don't you go tell me about running, when you hide over that stupid mask of yours!!" she said while crying, she hated him for doing this to her. She hated the clan for messing up. But most of all, she hated herself for letting him go 80 years ago.

"Why did you leave me Harusame?" He asked, he hated it when she was crying, he wanted to kill whomever it is that is making her cry, but as usual it is he.

"You will leave me sooner or later, so I decided to leave first, at least I will still have my pride" she know it is a lie, a filthy lie of self preservation. She tried to jerk away but Byakuya held her and pulled her into a hug. She stopped struggling and hugged him back, clutching his robes, crying.

"Harusame, do you hate me?" he whispered against her ear.

"Yes" she sobbed "I ha—te you, You-- know that…?"

"Then let us not fall for each other again," he said while tightening his arms around her, quite ironic when he is asking her not to love him.

"Loving the same person twice is virtually impossible," she said

"I believe that too" but he knew that was a lie. As he was starting to feel something he hasn't felt for over 60 years. It feels like loving the same person twice is possible, it felt like he is falling for her again.

_Baka….._

His zanpakutou interrupted  
_You never fall out of love; you still loved her in all these years…. and you know it…._

Maybe she was right.

* * *

(A/N: Matchmaker zanpakutou!! Whahahahahah…. thank you and please drop me a review!!)


	8. 8th ACT

**DISCLAIMER:**

The fanfic writer ellithea is just a fangirl, not the authentic owner of BLEACH whose name is Kubo Tite-sama.

**She is Demoted**

**by:**

**_ellithea_**

**8****th**** ACT:** **_Revelation of a black cat_**

**

* * *

**

_**-90 years ago-**_

"Shihoiun- fukutaichou" said a masked ninja.

The girl just looked up and nodded.

"The captain had assigned you a mission on the 78th district, you are to depart immediately"

"I'll be there. Tell the troops we shall head out." The vice captain of the SMC said.

"Kashikomarimashita (Yes, ma'am)" then the masked figure shunpoed away.

Harusame picked up her silver zanpakutou and secured it behind her waist.

_(NOTE: Harusame's uniform here is the same uniform she is wearing on the present time, the only difference is that in here she is wearing her hair on a pony tail.)_

The 78th district of Rukongai, Inuzuri.

"Give me the details," said Harusame as she is surveying the area.

"Hai, a high level Hollow is seen around here, targeting women with high spiritual pressure, the fatality had reached 189" the masked man of the SMC reported.

Harusame gave him a surprised look upon hearing this "189?" she asked

"Hai, it is what the report of the 3rd said, the Hollow is highly dangerous so the mission is passed onto us" he paused "Also, the Hollow has a fast regenerating ability and you and your zanpakutou is the best for the job, ma'am"

Harusame just smiled causing the men in her team to blush a little, good thing they are wearing masks,  
"I see, we shall camp here and wait for the bastard"

"Understood"

Harusame climbed a tree and sat on a branch, the place is rather deserted, the houses abandoned and the empty lot giving off eerie silence.  
"It is here, secure the area,"  
Harusame said, and then a masked figure emerged from the shadows.  
"And also, no one approaches me within a half mile radius, Ginryuu here needs some workout" said Harusame as she jumped down.

"Ha--i" the guard stuttered. He had seen that smile. The smile when the Shihouin princess goes hunting.

'Hunter of the silver crucifix, Harusame'  
The title associated to the one who kills with certainty.  
Harusame landed on the vast space and eyed the surrounding; suddenly the creature to be liquidated arrived

"Oh a tasty lady has come" it growled. It stands over 10 feet tall, with black and white tribal marks all over its body.

"You are disgusting," said she

The hollow broke into a howl,  
"Ah, I'll take that as a compliment"

The Hollow's claws grew and started clawing it's way to Harusame's throat. She dodged and blocks it with her katana. Then, shunpoed 5 feet from the disgusting creature, who started to bleed in the midsection.

Harusame looked down to see her robes slashed baring some of her skin, the fabric clinging into her body.  
"What the-?"

"You look lovely with torn clothes," the creature said with malicious tone.

Harusame's temper rose, and everybody knows better then to provoke the Shihouin princess, she touched her silver crucifix pendant, her ritual before the fighting,  
"That's it punk"

Harusame swung Ginryuu upward its blade pointing in the heavens, and then she reversed her hold in his hilt and brought it downward plunging it on the ground.

"Torisaru, Ginryuu!! (Eliminate them, Ginryuu!!)"

She pulled Ginryuu out in the ground, revealing a much longer sword, with ragged edges (the same one you can find on steak knives), a long silver chain dangling on his hilt, connected on a cuff attached to Harusame's right wrist.

"Ah, a skinny sword" the hollow humored "Scary"

Harusame just narrowed her eyes and a grin appeared in her lips.  
She then shunpoed in front of the Hollow and slashed, but the Hollow blocked, blood streaming from where Ginryuu's blade had stricken.

"Ichi no udemae, Enkou (1st skill, fire)" Harusame said. Ginryuu's blade morphed in a blade of flame, the flame crawled to where the hollow was cut.

"What the--" the Hollow gasped as it pulled away, but the flame continued to eat away his body.  
"Bitch!!!!!" then the hollow dissolved.

"Pervert," Harusame said clutching the robes around her.

"Ma'am are you hurt?" her men said as she sealed Ginryuu back.

"No, how about you guys?"

"Shihouin- fukutaichou!" a man said while running towards their direction.

Harusame turned her head towards the man,  
"Yes?"

"We found her in the woods" he said, with a petite girl lying in his arms.

Harusame touched the girl's forehead,  
"She is still alive, let's bring her back"

"But ma'am she--" others protested

"I sense some reiatsu in her, she has the potential" Harusame said then shunpoed away.

"Understood ma'am" they said while bowing to where their vice- captain had vanished.

_You picked up a stray kitten…_  
A voice said

"I'll teach her to be a cat" Harusame smiled and touched Ginryuu's hilt.

_Funny…_

* * *

_**-Present time-**_

"Harusame- sama, your marriage with Byakuya-sama will be held this September 23"

The words vibrated on Harusame's brain, this is not happening.

"What?" she exclaimed

"Don't act surprised, after what the two of you did the other night"

Harusame turned her gaze at the shouji door, she thought she heard a familiar voice, and there it was, a familiar face, the person she hated the most.

"Hisashiburi ja no, watashi no imoutou (It's been a while, my sister)" a woman with skin of olive and purple hair said.

"Yoruichi" she hissed "I wonder what brings the traitor home"

"Harusame- sama!" one elder said in horror.

Yoruichi just grinned, but her eyes stated otherwise, "Come Haru, let's have a little chat"

Harusame stood up, picking Ginryuu and exiting the hall, "There is nothing to talk about"

"Sure there is, we are siblings" Yoruichi said as their shoulders meet.

"My sister died a century ago"

The elders gasped. "Harusame- sama!!"

"Let her" Yoruichi said as she let her sister walk away.

* * *

The 6th division captain is walking toward his manor, when he saw a familiar face on the Kuchiki manor's gate,

"Were- cat, what are you doing here?"

"Not a nice greeting Byakuya- bo" Yoruichi grinned

"What do you want?" said Byakuya while fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, I need your help on something"

* * *

Harusame was surprised to receive a hell butterfly from Byakuya requesting her presence by the river, but everything made sense when the ex- corps commander of the SMC flashed in the scene.

"What do you want?" she said in an icily tone.

"A little chat" Yoruichi said sitting on the grass.

"Fine" she said, then set herself by the riverbank, after all she can't outrun the 'Goddess of flash Yoruichi'

"Harusame, I know you hated me" Yoruichi began.

"Get to the point"

Yoruichi gave a small chuckle, "I'm taking the post as the head of the clan, back"

"Good, it is yours after all" she said as she threw a pebble in the water.

"You can now marry Byakuya, as it should have been 80 years ago."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You loved him and you know it," said Yoruichi

"That is none of your business"

"The clan has already arranged for it, and I helped"

Harusame cast her a disapproving look, "So you had stick your paws again on my life it seems."

"I did it for you"

"Yeah right!!" she yelled while standing up and turning to leave.

"I will tell you what happened on the night of you engagement" Yoruichi said, betting everything on it.  
Her words stopped Harusame in her tracks.  
Thank God.

"That is better be good, or else," Harusame said while sitting.

Yoruichi just smiled, this is the only thing she can do in her plan to make up with her and most important to start being a real sister to her,  
"Harusame, what is the last thing you remembered about that night?" she asked

Harusame thought for a while, "I was removing Byakuya's kenseikan"

"Okay I'll tell you what happened"

"I'am listening" she then gulped, praying that what is about to be revealed will not cause her a heart attack.

"Nothing happened that night" she said

"Really?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, I was the one who removed your clothes and erased the memories" said Yoruichi "And placed you in that position."

Harusame blushed at the past images,  
"You? But why? How?"

"The real plan is for the both of you to have s--…uh a baby" Yoruichi said stumbling to find the right word

Harusame stared at her sister with horror, "Oh boy…" She gulped "Is Byakuya part of this plan?"

"Course not" Yoruichi exclaimed, "He had been drugged"

"Drugged?" she asked in confusion

"Yes, a drug that can drive a person wild…if you know what I mean…" she said while nudging Harusame's ribs.

"That is---" Harusame's reply while flustered

"But of course I can't let something like that happen" Yoruichi said "I interfered, the elders didn't know anything about this, coz if they do, they might try to do it again" she stopped, remembering the rage she felt when she heard of this. Her little sister to be sentenced to that kind of thing and with a guy she had seen as her little brother

"I had to stage it, that whole scene"

"So you're the one who ripped my clothes," said Harusame in relief.

Yoruichi hesitated for a moment "Actually no, I'm the one off took them off, but your clothes is already torn"

"What? I thought…" he eyes wide

"When I found you, you are already bind-ed by a kidou spell on the couch…" Yoruichi said

"I' AM WHAT???" she practically screamed, good thing she doesn't remember anything, or he might never look at Byakuya the same way again.

_Master…I didn't know you had such fantasies…  
_Senbonzakura teased.

Byakuya's face turned white, he shouldn't have eavesdropped.

* * *

(A/N: Cliff hanger…heheheheh….- ellithea)


	9. 9th ACT

**DISCLAIMER:**

The fanfic writer ellithea is just a fangirl, not the authentic owner of BLEACH.

**She is Demoted**

**by:**

**_ellithea_**

**9****th**** ACT:** _Haru- chan and Bya- kun: Finally_

**

* * *

**

_**-90 years ago-**_

I'ts warm. She is not scared anymore.  
She slowly opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful lady beaming at her.

"You are awake"

"Who are you…Ma'am?" the girl replied weakly

"You are too formal, well I'm Shihouin Harusame" she smiled kindly, "You are?"

"Kajiimoto Hisana"

Harusame looked at her,she amiled at her and touched her hand  
"I see, how about it Hisana, would you like to be a shinigami?" she asked

"Me?"the girl said with eyes wide open, she can't believe what she is hearing.

"Yes you have some potential"

"I can't I have something to…to…do…" she answered with a bowed head.

"That is…" she inquired

"I need to find someone" was Hisana's quick reply

Her eyes full of understanding the 2nd division vice captain continued,  
"Well, to tell you the truth if you became a shinigami, you might be able to find this person quickly" she paused "Shinigami have connections and skills that is useful, think about it"

They remained quiet for a couple of minutes, but there was a knock,  
"Haru?" a familiar voice said.

Harusame failed to hide a smile and turned her head towards the door, "Byakuya, your here"

Byakuya opened the shouji door and entered his fiancée's bed room,  
"I heard you picked up a kitten"

"This is Kajiimoto Hisana, Hisana this is Kuchiki Byakuya "

Hisana clutched the sheets tighter, "Nice too meet you sir"

Harusame saw Hisana's cheek turned into a light shade of pink; she shrugged it off, because this is just a normal occurrence, for girls who had set their eyes upon Byakuya.

But she failed to notice the hint of interest that is visible on Byakuya's gray eyes.

* * *

_**-Present time-**_

Saying that Harusame is shocked would be an understatement.

Never in her considerably long life that she had been embarrassed shocked and humiliated.  
"Harusame, I rendered Byakuya unconscious, he hasn't done anything to you...yet…" Yoruichi assured, her eyes hiding a glint of amusement.

Harusame gulped and look at her sister, "Me? Did you knock me down too?" her voice sounded as if seeking a nod.

Yoruichi hesitated for a moment,  
"No, Byakuya's kiss did it."

Byakuya flinched in his hiding place, picturing the said event, he, kissing his gorgeous chilhood playmate/ fiancée and making her pass out.

_Good kisser aren't we Master…  
_Senbonzakura teased with a giggle.

Harusame's eye twitch and her heart jumping out, "What??"

"Yes maybe he is so good you passed out" Yoruichi blurted.

"Shut it!!!" replied Harusame while blushing fervently.

Yoruichi just smiled and stared at her beautiful sister. "Actually when he saw you cry, he stopped, as if restraining himself…" she said.

Harusame was somewhat happy, the thought that Byakuya refused to hurt her in any kind, she felt her heart aching to be with him.  
"He did that?" all she can mutter under her happiness.

The shapeshifter picked a pebble and threw it in the water, "After I erased your memories, I stripped both of you" she recalled, grinning at the memory.

Byakuya's cheek became slightly colored  
"She undressed me," he muttered under his breath.

_Haven't you seen her naked before…Call it quits…  
_Sen commented, recalling the first time when Yoruichi transformed in front of Byakuya, his face at that time was priceless. That day Yoruichi earned the title 'Were- cat'.

"Then, I threatened the guards into not telling about this to anyone or I'll castrate them" Yoruichi continued.  
Harusame is listening carefully, her face full of different emotions.

After staring at her sister the 9th division captain said:  
"Byakuya…does he know?"

Yoruich smiled "Would you want me to tell him?" she said in a sincere tone.

Harusame stood up and picked her silver Zanpakutou  
"Use your judgment" then walked away. She needs to run again after all. So nothing happened between them, Byakuya hadn't done anything to her, he is free into not marrying her, after all Byakuya is only marrying her to atone.  
'It is for the best' she thought while squeezing back tears.

Yoruichi can't bear to see Harusame commit the same mistakes.

She deserves something more.  
"Harusame…" her voice somewhat pleading her to stop.

"Arigatou, Yoruichi" said Harusame her voice quivering.

"Do you still love him?"

Harusame stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, tears running down her flushed cheeks, a faint smile in her lips  
"Still? I can't remember falling out of love in the first place"

Byakuya fought the urge to pull Harusame towards him and wipe away those tears. He wanted to shout the words that he is denying ever since Harusame came back.

"Why did you leave him?" a caress like words came out of Yoruichi's mouth and an understanding light shining in her eyes.  
She knew, of course she knew.  
These too loved each other very much, enough that they let each other go for the other's happiness.

Harusame closed her opened them to look at her sister.  
"For his happiness, that is how much I loved him" Harusame said then vanished on a whirl of shunpo.

Yoruichi stood up, folding her arms in front of her chest "Baka no musume (silly girl)" she then darted her look on the cherry tree behind her,  
"Wouldn't you agree, Byakuya-bo?"

Byakuya emerged behind the sakura's trunk, his white sleeping yukata complimenting the moonlight that is hitting his body  
"She is same as me," he said walking toward Yoruichi, his hold on Senbonzakura getting tighter.

Yoruichi looked at Byakuya, he isn't wearing his Kenseikan, showing that he jumped out of bed to eavesdrop.

"You let her go for her dream, that is how much you loved her," said Yoruichi, her face serious.

Byakuya's face remained stoic,  
"That is none of your business" he said then looked at the river's glistening waters.

"Am I wrong?" asked Yoruichi a grin visible in her face.

Byakuya stared at his former tag playmate and sighed,  
"I hate to admit, you are right"

"I presume you heard everything…"  
She trailed off "…that she had said"

"Yes"

"Do you regret it?" she curtly asked

Byakuya thought for a moment, no he is happy he heard everything, now it is her turn to know too,  
"…No…" he replied then turned away.

Yoruichi sensed Byakuya's plan but asked anyway, "What would you do now?"

"Something that should have been done 80 years ago"

"Byakuya, don't hurt her this time" her tone with warning

"Presuming she doesn't hurt me first" said Byakuya then vanished from where his girl had left.

* * *

The 23rd Shihouin princess looked at the sky from above the fragments of Sokuyouku cross, her haori, billowing in the wind.

"Harusame" said Byakuya as he land beside her.

She just stared at Seiretei from below; Byakuya took a seat next to her their shoulders touching.  
"You are not supposed to mean this much to me, but you do…" she murmured

"I know, I' am not supposed to fall in love but I did…" he admitted

Harusame was surprised when he actually said an indirect 'I love you'. She leaned on Byakuya's shoulder and closed her eyes,  
"We are so annoyingly similar"

"That is right, even before when we are kids"

"Byakuya" she began, it's now or never, she must confess, everything, "80 years ago, when I told you I'll go to fulfill my dream that was half lie"

_He has the right to know, _"I left for someone else's dream"

Byakuya stared on the scenery below and closed his eyes, "You love her too, don't you?" he said in a whisper.

"Yes…and I know you loved Hisana too" she answered, her name bringing back happy and sad memories.

"Yes I loved her," admitted Byakuya. _Yes he loved her, and that was in the past._

A sting of jealousy hit her heart but she cast it away,  
"Why did you let me go?"

"I thought you don't want to be stopped" a caress like tone escaping with those word, Byakuya placed an arm on her waist pulling her close, "I want you to be happy"

Harusame's tears run down her cheeks her shoulders shaking.

"Funny, we are thinking of the same thing" her voice quivering

"I think that is how much we love each other, so much, that it is willing to grant even each other's freedom," he said

"Byakuya, I'm sorry…I messed up again…I think still love my best friend after all…" she sobbed.  
Byakuya pulled her into an embrace; she clutched his robes and cried, all her frustrations and most off all she cried in relief.

The things she carried for the past decades had been lifted.

"Nakunai (Don't cry)" he said in a caress like tone.  
"Even if it is 8 decades too late" he said pulling away. He retrieved a silver ring with a cherry blossom-cut diamond on the center,

"Shihouin Harusame, will you marry me?" slipping it in her candle like fingers.

Harusame eyes widen, she placed her fingers over her mouth, it is too sudden, and she doesn't know what to say.  
"I--..…I--" she weakly said

Byakuya placed a palm behind her head and another behind her waist, and then crushed his lips on hers. Harusame's brain failed to register what is happening but her soul knew very well. This is bound to happen.  
She can't deny it no longer; they can't deny it no longer. Her heart dictated her next moved. She answered the kiss with the same intensity and passion.

Byakuya ended the kiss, her thumb tracing her lips,

"Now tell me Harusame," he said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Harusame smiled, this is where she belonged.  
"Bastard"

"I'll take that as a yes" whispered Byakuya as he kissed his future wife, along with a promise to never let her go again.

The 80-year delay was damn too much.

* * *

(A/N: OH YEAH!!!!!)


	10. 10th ACT

**DISCLAIMER:**

BLEACH is mine, yeah right…(LOL)

And the dog ate my homework.

**She Is Demoted**

by:

_ellithea_

**10th ACT:_Haru- chan's club_**

**___________________________________________________________  
_**

"Matsumoto- fukutaichou, I guess?" the 9th division captain said while looking above her carrot shake.

A straw colored blonde girl smiled and stood straight "Hai, Jubantai fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku"

"Nice to meet you" Harusame then gestured for her to sit on the couch, she stood up joining the vice captain. This is where informal conversations are held, and she can tell that her visit is work unrelated.  
"What can I do for you?"

"Well, here in Soul Society all shinigami women are members of a certain club" she began

"Okay…" Harusame can sense a plot.

"It is called Shinigami Women's Association!!" the booby lieutenant declared.

Harusame looked at the girl with a blank expression,  
"All right… so what will be your point?"

"Kuchiki- taichou---"

Harusame cut her, "I'am not a Kuchiki…yet" she said stressing on the last word.

"Oh, Shihouin- taichou, I want you to join our club to fortify our power and domination over the male species in Seiretei!!" Rangiku said her eyes gleaming.

Harusame eye twitched, this could be interesting after all "Did you say over the male species?"

"Yes maa'm" Rangiku smiled like a cat with cream, she had been successful in recruiting the beautiful captain.

"Tell me more about this domination club" Harusame said with an evil grin.

Outside, Hisagi- fukutaichou shivered, as if he felt the woman population increased their power.

* * *

"Wifey-chan!!!" a pink ball screamed while bouncing towards Harusame.

"Wi—wifey??" she replied with confusion to the newfound nickname.

"Aren't you Byakushi's wife?" Yachiru asked

"Byakushi?" Harusame said, then it hit her, oh, Byakuya "Uh...no, we are not yet married"

"Oh, so when you marry, will you have kids?" The little girl asked with an interested look.

"---Excuse me?" she choked

"Well, doesn't married people make babies?" Said Yachiru in genuine confusion.

"Well, uhmm, that's" all Harusame could mutter.

The vice-captain of the 5th suddenly whipped something out of her robes and threw it outside the window,

"Yachiru- chan here are some MnM's!!"

"CHOCOLATE~!!!!!!!!!" then the pink one, disappeared.

"Gomen nasai taichou, that girl is really, annoying sometimes…"

"It's alright," said Harusame

The bespectacled 8th division vice captain cleared her throat,

"We will now start our meeting" the women took seats in front of the blackboard, giving the impression of Nanao being the teacher

"1st agenda, Hinamori- fukutaichou"

The girl stood up and held a chart in her hand,

"We had made the survey last week for the photo book release, and as usual the result is the same"

"Not again!! He had been the winner since this club is established!!" complained Rangiku

"Oh boy, and we only had been releasing mediocre photo's of him!!" Isane- fukutaichou agreed.

"Uhh, excuse me?" Harusame said, confused to the unfolding events.

"That's it!!" Nanao said while looking at Harusame.

"Huh?"

"Ladies this might be the year of our success!!" Nanao stated with triumph.

"Shihouin- taichou might be the answer, no she is the answer!!" Rangiku blurted out, getting what Nanao had meant.

"Can someone tell me, what the hell is going on?" Harusame said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, for the past 50 years since this club was established we had been conducting a poll, for a certain photo book called…" Nanao trailed off…

"THE MOST HOTTEST SHINIGAMI IN SEIRETEI!!!" the pink vice captain of the 11th screamed,

"But when I touched Byakushi, he isn't hot at all, I've been doing it for the past 50 years, I wonder why the girls think he is hot" she added.

Harusame blushed a little, so she isn't the only one who thinks he is hot, well it seems that the whole female population find her fiancée a hottie.

Yachiru still confused about the word 'hot' decided to ask the 9th division captain.

"Haru-chan, is Byakushi- hot? Have you touched him?"

Harusame was taken aback, "Uh, that is…I--"

Rangiku acted fast and threw something in the window, "Yachiru here are some Cadbury"

"CHOCOLATE~!!!!!!!!" then she dashed off.

"You need to have chocolates, they are quite useful, even Kuchiki- taichou use them" Rangiku said in a wink.

"I'll remember that" Harusame said considering shopping for chocolates

"So Shihouin- taichou, since you are the closest to him, can you get him to pose for the magazine?" Nanao pleaded.

"HUH???" She replied with obvious surprise. Well hell would freeze over before Byakuya posed for a photo shoot.

"Onegaishimasu!!!" the whole hall bowed before her and showed her puppy dog eyes. She can't refuse to such poor things.

"Okay, I'll try…" she sighed giving in.

"We are counting on you!! Future mother of Byakushi's children!!" Yachiru erupted.

* * *

Harusame played with her silver crucifix; she chose to walk than shunpoing to the 6th division, this way she can think more.

Reaching the 6th's barracks, she walked straight away to Byakuya's office.

"Shihouin- taichou" Renji said in greeting

Harusame just nodded "Bya—I mean Kuchiki- taichou, is he there?"

"Hai"

"I'll go then"

"Of course"

Harusame knocked once.

"Enter" a deep voice said.

She closed the door behind her, Byakuya looked at her, eyes narrowing.

"Uh…hi Kuchiki- taichou…" she began

Byakuya raised one eyebrow,

'Well this is unnatural, she needs something', he thought

"What do you need Harusame?"

She just chuckled and walked towards his desk "Okay, you got me" she then sat on the edge of his table, "Actually, I--"

"Just say it," said Byakuya

"Fine" she said crossing her arms, "Will you pose--"

"No," his quick reply.

"Huh?"

"It is for the photo book right?" he asked

"Yes that---" she answered

"No, I refuse"

Harusame stood up and faced him, "Why?"

"It is absurd," he said leaning on the chair's backrest.

Harusame resorted to flattery maybe he might reconsider, "Well you should be proud, every girl in Seiretei thinks you are hot" but regretted what she had done.

Byakuya's stoic face become amused,  
"Do you think I'm hot?"

Harusame took one step back," That—s…" she closed her mouth and composed herself,

"My opinion doesn't matter"

"Sure it does," said Byakuya while looking at her.

"Okay, a little bit" she admitted while pouting.

'She is cute' he thought,

"How come I'm not convinced?" he asked

Harusame's cheek burned,  
"Geez, Byakuya, just pose for the book!!" she lashed out.

"I don't want to go to a studio and be pictured," he said

Harusame looked at him for a second and got an idea, "What if I take it instead?"

"I'll see you try," he said in a mock tone

"What is that supposed to mean!!" she said hitting the table with her palms.

"You can't take a single decent picture of me," said Byakuya with a hint of smile in his handsome face.

Harusame felt challenged "Oh yeah? Tell you what!" she said then leaned closer,  
"I'll get it, and not just one! I'll get a dozen or even more!!"

"Oh?" he said in disbelieving tone

"Yes, different angle different poses, different places!! And you wouldn't even feel it"

"It is a game then, but to be fair, you need to take only 5 pictures of me"

"You are on" she snapped.

"But if I caught you taking a picture of me, I'll punish you little girl, for doing stuffs without my permission" he said reaching for Harusame's flushed cheeks.

Harusame pulled away, "Pu—nish me?" she stuttered blood rushing in her veins. 'What punishment?' she thought.

"Yes, what scared?" he teased a smile creeping in his face.

Harusame stood in full height, "Of course not" she exclaimed, "Tomorrow morning, the game shall start, and it will end at the end of the day. Deal?"

"Deal" he said extending his hands

"You are going down," she said shaking Byakuya's hand.

"No Harusame, you are going down, as in down…" he said with confidence."the lokcation of your fall...I shall leave to your imagination.."

Shihouin Harusame gulped.

* * *

(A/N: Uhh…Bya-kun can you punish me instead? (LOL)…- ellithea)


	11. 11th ACT

**DISCLAIMER:**

The authentic owner of BLEACH is named Kubo Tite-sama.

_**ELLITHEA: I'AM SORRYYYYYYYYY!**_

**She is Demoted**

by:

_ellithea_

**11****th**** ACT:** _Bya-kun's game_

It is a normal morning for the Kuchiki's roof, except that there is a beautiful ninja on top.

"Ryuu, I shouldn't have agreed to this" Harusame whispered

_Don't worry, Byakuya will go easy on you…_

"You think so?" she said in a hush

_Yes, when he is giving your punishment…._

"Why yo-"exclaimed Harusame.

_Shhhhh…_

"He is here" Harusame ducked lower and poised her camera.

**(BYAKUYA'S)**

Kuchiki- taichou remained calm on the outside but he is on the alert.

_Harusame has great reiatsu control Master…_

"I know, that is why we need to keep watch on her reiatsu fluctuations" He said casually

_So you can punish her…?_  
Senbonzakura teased

"Yes so I can punish her" he replied back

_You are evil…_

**(HARUSAME'S)**

"He is speaking with someone," Harusame whispered

_Senbonzakura…_

"Huh? Are they devising some sort of plan?"

_Why would I know that…?_

"Uh right, so I need to get a picture right?" She then focused the digi- cam on Byakuya and clicked.

"Gotcha" she glanced at the picture, he is looking ahead, "Hey he is handsome here"

Byakuya looked at her direction.

_Duck…_

"Hah! Too bad Bya-kun," she then shunpoed away.

* * *

The 6th division captain went to work like any other day, but he is on constant alert.

Harusame on the other hand kept getting his pictures, she had taken a picture of him while drinking tea and doing his paper work, 2 more and it is her win.

Little did she know is that Byakuya is analyzing the slight pulses in her reiatsu. And he had somewhat succeeded

**(BYAKUYA'S)**

_She is here…_

_'Let her'_ he replied in his mind

_Huh…_

_'I had better plans'_ he smirked in his mind (is that possible? well whatever)

Byakuya removed his kenseikan, leaned on his chair and closed his eyes. And as he had hoped he felt a pulse, Byakuya smiled a little Harusame's reiatsu concealment is superb.

He then let her take the 4th picture.

_'I'll get you later'_ he thought

**(HARUSAME'S)**

"Yes, that is the fourth one" she said as she leapt over buildings. But she felt a little uneasy when he smiled a little, as if he knew she was there.

_But it is strange; he made occasional guesses of your whereabouts…then why hadn't he captured you…?_  
Ginryuu said

"You are right, it smells fishy," replied Harusame

_Be on the look out…unless you wanted to be bind-ed again…_  
He said with amusement

"I know, he won't catch me…" but her tone is somewhat doubtful

* * *

The last picture should be taken inside his room.

The most dangerous place.  
Harusame had situated herself above the ceiling earlier and waited for his arrival.  
The shouji door opened, Harusame gulped and exhaled.  
Byakuya removed his scarf then his kenseikan, and then shrug off his haori and pushed his shikahusho open.

'What the-what is he doing?' she thought while blushing.

_Changing clothes…?_  
Ginryuu suggested

"Damn…"

_Relax…your reiatsu is fluctuating…_

"I know...-" she breathe

The next thing she knew Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura and pointed her tip on the ceiling.  
"Found you" said Byakuya as he slashed the ceiling above his bed.

Harusame fell from the ceiling and landed on her stomach on his bed.

"Fuck..." she muttered, looking at Byakuya.

Harusame sat up and looked around, she is on top of his bed, and Byakuya is on the foot of the said bed, blocking the door.

"Oh-my-God" she said in horror

"My little ninja is here," he said regarding her tight ninja outfit, complimenting her lovely frame.

"Now what shall I do with you?" he said placing a palm on his mattress.

Harusame staggered backward, Byakuya just smiled and crawled towards her.

"How about you let this slip?" she said forcing an awkward smile.

Byakuya smiled and pushed her down,  
"A deal is a deal"

Harusame placed her hands on his chest and pushed him "Okay…" she then closed her eyes, she is a woman of honor, she must comply with the consequence "Just be …" she trailed off placing her hands down.

_Gentle…?_  
Ginryuu suggested

Byakuya looked at Harusame below him and kissed her nose gently,

"I'll claim my price at our wedding night" he whispered in her ear. He then got up and sat on the bedside.

"That's…" Harusame said clutching her chest, her heart pounding out of her ribcage.

Byakuya arranged his clothes and turned to look at the shocked girl,  
"Take the last picture"

Harusame looked at him dumbly then retrieved her camera from her pocket,

"…-Okay…"

Byakuya didn't smile he just stared at the space.  
Harusame stared at him unable to process the events.

"Will you be sleeping here?" Byakuya asked the unmoving 9th division captain "That can be arranged, so I'll take my price now" he said leaning closer.

Harusame was snapped out of her thoughts and jumped back, then picked Ginryuu from the mattress with caution as if Byakuya would jump and bite her.

"Oyasumi Nasai!" then disappeared in a flash.

"Sure about that?"Senbonzakura materialized infront of her wielder. She wore a light pink kimono that covers her feet, and it is delicately embroidered with cherry petals, she wore a matching red obi.  
Her kimono is off-shoulders; the front slit of her kimono is wide revealing one of her legs.  
And she is wearing silver pumps.

"Scandalous outfit as ever" Byakuya remarked, holding the end of her hair.

"Don't change the subject, you let her go," she said in annoyance.

Byakuya stood up then let Senbonzakura's silky hair slid in his fingers as he walked passed her.

"It is worth the wait"

(A/N: I have nothing to say actually…)


End file.
